Dangerous Attraction
by fuckyeahthisbitchisuncensored
Summary: {au, daniel bryan/oc} Team Hell No/ Daniel Bryan is assigned a valet named Vivienne Landry. The only problem with this, is she comes with baggage in the form of former boyfriend, now SHIELD leader, Dean Ambrose. When the lines between kayfabe and real start to get blurry, can either Daniel or Vivienne fight their attraction to one another? r&r if you like this, please?
1. Chapter 1

For the life of him, Bryan Danielson could not understand why in the hell they'd given him a valet. He'd been over it half a million times, really.. But he'd come to no real and conclusive answer. They'd told him it was because both their careers could use that little extra push, because she was just starting out and about to enter the Diva division and he was sort of just.. standing still, currently. Sure, he was one half of the champion tag team, but..

Tag teams weren't what got people noticed, not according to creative.. And according to creative, for some unknown reason, a lot of fans (mostly female, he suspected) wanted to see him in some kind of 'onscreen romance'.

" And I have to do this?" he asked again, just to make sure he was hearing right. He'd been looking for a way to play the middle and be neither a heel nor a face for a while now, what could getting a valet possibly have to do with it?

Though he had to admit, her name sounded familiar, almost like he'd heard it somewhere before... He let his mind ponder that for a while and was snapped out of his thoughts by Paul Levesque who cleared his throat and then said" Yeah." Paul Levesque winked as he punched Bryan lightly in the shoulder as he said, " Hey.. Might not turn out to be a bad thing.. Didn't you and that Brie chick just break up?"

" I'd really rather not think about that." Bryan said calmly,stiffly. Brie had done the unthinkable in his book. She'd cheated on him, then she'd turned her back on him. She knew he was going through a really, really bad time in his career, and she just couldn't wait to get away from him. To say it was a sore subject was putting it mildly, in his opinion.

Paul laughed and Bryan walked out of the office, wondering what creative had up their sleeves, and why Paul had only told him, "She'll find you tonight." instead of just letting them meet face to face.

He was still grumbling about it, when he walked into his tag team partner, Glenn Jacobs, aka Kane.

Glenn raised a brow and then asked, " What's your problem, goatface?"

"They're making me come out to my solo fights with a valet. Do I look like a guy who'd get a valet?"

Glenn almost fell over in laughter then said " We're on in a few. And I just saw those fucks from Punk's little entourage in back."

Bryan grumbled about that, and then walked into the men's locker room.

... Meanwhile, down the hall, in the Diva locker room, Vivienne Landry sat doing her own hair and makeup. Tonight was special. Her makeup, her hair, the outfit she wore, it all had to be absolutely perfect. It had to make a statement, catch attention of fans, (and admittedly, parts of her hoped that parts of Bryan noticed) and make them wonder who she was, what she was doing there.

Not only was it her debut, but it also marked the fulfillment of an ultimate fantasy of hers..

Meet the American Dragon, Bryan Danielson, in person.. Getting to work with him, on screen. She certainly hadn't expected that to be offered when she'd talked to Paul, Stephanie and the rest of creative development earlier.

And of course, when she'd vaguely mentioned an interest in him, for some odd reason, creative jumped on it( leaving out how hot the man made her, of course,). Especially since the attacks began on team Hell No -and others- lately, at the hands of her former boyfriend Dean Ambrose's stable the Shield had only just started.

A shudder passed through her curvy body as she thought about Dean. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and propped her chin on her hand.

This was the big time.. This had to be major..

And somehow, she had this odd feeling that she was most likely going to be smack in the middle of it. Right in the proverbial line of fire.

The words Paul said earlier rang in her mind.. " Just go along with whatever your gut tells you. We're testing you in an improv. If you feel swayed towards one person or the other, during that match tonight, when the Shield comes out, then go with it. That's gonna help us figure out some things.. I'm thinking creative wants to play on your bitter break up with Ambrose."

The breakup wasn't bitter. It was hell. Dean was the one man she was deathly afraid of. Kane? Big red panda. Taker? grumpy old biker.

Noone realized this, but Dean Ambrose was legit insane. As in full on, bats in the belfry, batshit crazy. And... he was still clinging to her, in ways. He called her at night, sometimes loaded, and then he'd hang up. Other times she suspected that he'd had a copy of their old apartment key made, because she'd come home, and it'd feel like someone had been there.. And then there were the nights she'd be out at a nightclub, enjoying her newly found freedom and she'd look up and think she saw him out of the corner of her eye..

Noone knew, because she was that damn afraid of him.

He bought out the vulnerable and weak scared little girl in her like noone else ever could. And after 5 years of it, only staying because she was afraid if she left he'd snap and then either kill her, or a boatload of other people, she'd finally had enough, ended it just a month ago after he put her in the hospital.

The closer it got to time for her to go down to the ring, make her entrance, the more curious that she grew as to what her ex and his stable had to do with her debut in the WWE.

The match began, and she did as planned, calmly walking down the ramp, sitting on the very edge of the announcer's table in her denim cutoffs and NO! NO! NO! altered t shirt, just like she'd been told to do by creative..

And about halfway through the match, it happened.. Out of nowhere, the Shield ran down and began attacking Team Hell No like usual.

Every muscle in her body was tense, her mouth was dry, her throat was closed up with fear when Dean fixed those crazy eyes of his on her.

She stood and slunk towards the group..

Dean stopped his movements and walked to her, almost as if on autopilot, eager to have her back under his thumb, in his bed, and at his beck and call.

Instead, when he got in front of her, she calmly picked up the kendo stick she saw poking out beneath the ring apron, and started assaulting him with it. Dean, of course, grabbed her.

Kane hissed at his partner and said " Your valet is in deep shit, Goatface." as he nodded in the direction.

It all clicked into place, why Paul hadn't let him meet her before the show, and what she had to do with the Shield. They were giving him his "tween" role, finally.

Tonight meant he was making a turn towards the neutral, because before now, he'd been considered a heel. If he saved the girl, then the female fans would start to notice.. He'd gain a few points, and the rest would go from there.

" Chair, Kane." Danielson said calmly as he walked up the ramp to where Ambrose had his new valet in a choke hold, half dragging her, not caring that they were live.

" Hey.. This is what I think of your shitty shield." Danielson said calmly as he raised the chair, and it met with Ambrose's kidneys.

The second Vivienne was free, she scooted backwards across the floor, away from Dean, as fast as he could, only stopping long enough to spit in his face for all he'd done to her when they were together offscreen.

Bryan smirked a little, then grabbed her hand and lead her back to the ring.

She smiled a little, mostly apologetically, and mouthed "Thank You." as Daniel shrugged, not giving any indication as to whether he actually liked her, or disliked her at the moment.

But he was curious.. Why had she really looked scared as hell right then? That kind of fear was definitely not easy to fake.

As they walked up the ramp with Kane, he looked at her and then said quietly, " I'm still not even sure if I like this damn idea, to be honest." grumbling mostly to himself, even though, try as he might, he really couldn't stop eyeing her body.  
So she was pretty.. Brie had been a damn knockout, and she'd ripped his heart out of his chest. That alone gave him reason enough to not trust Vivienne. That alone gave him more than enough incentive to not like this idea.

So why'd he just jump in and save her, when a) he didn't know her and b) she had been dating the enemy?  
He shook his head and kept grumbling, tore his eyes off of her.  
Something that beautiful had to be pure evil. They had to be.

And if she weren't, then she probably wasn't worth the trouble she was bringing into their partnership as fighter/valet.

Yet even leaving the arena that night, he couldn't get her or tonight's events off his mind. As soon as he was at the hotel he scanned the sign in book while waiting for his keycard, and made mental note of her room..

And naturally, creative had to be up to something, because they were in an adjoining suite.

But what was Creative up to with this new storyline? Why had she been put with him, (and according to Glenn, who talked to Paul after the show, she was also coming out with Team Hell No) and Kane of all people? Why not Sheamus or Cena, one of those guys?

There was a connection here, but he was missing it. And he didn't like that knowledge one little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivienne scowled as she heard her cell phone ringing and when she looked at the caller id, she bit her lip, afraid for a moment, knowing what she'd done earlier tonight was going to cause more problems for herself. She threw the phone and started to back up. When she backed up against something that was not the door, she jumped nearly a mile in the air.

She turned around, saw Bryan standing in the doorway, studying her as if he had no clue what to say, nor why he was even standing in her doorway. He cleared his throat and looked at her then said casually, " I guess if I have to have a valet, at least you're not ugly."

Biting her lip, she looked at him, mumbled a quiet thanks, then explained her throwing the phone. " Damn prank caller."

Somehow, Bryan didn't believe it, but he kept quiet. He was still trying to figure her out, and to be honest, given what he knew now about her connection to Dean Ambrose, most heard backstage in the locker room amongst the other guys, he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not.

Because you can't just stay with someone for 5 years with some of their personality rubbing off on you, or at least that's what he chose to think.

" About tonight.. Any reason why you reacted the way you did when you got away?" he finally asked, quietly, calmly in almost a stiff and uncaring tone.

Vivienne sighed and sank down on her bed, shaking her head as she mumbled, " I'd rather not talk about it. Look, I get it. You don't want a valet... Can we at least try to make this work?"

The way her voice came off so soft, so unintentionally sexy, he almost said yes. But instead, he said quietly, " Well, considering your ex is attacking everyone who's against Punk, just not too sure which side of the fence you're really on. This might seem like some bizarre storyline to you, but it's not just happening on tv. Ambrose and his friends have some kind of plan offscreen too. And for all I know, you might be bait."

" Right.. Look, I can admit I'm cute... hardly bait material, babe." Vivienne said as she rolled over onto her stomach on the bed, crossing her legs behind her, looking up at him through a curtain of long dark hair, wearing what appeared to be the same NO shirt she had on earlier, not much else.

He gulped a little. If she were some kind of bait, this was going to be damn near impossible to resist. She looked up, her full red lips curved in a wary sort of broken smile.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Bryan?" she asked as she raked her hand through her long dark brown hair and waited on him to answer.

" I'm just trying to figure out how long until this blows up in my face."

" What?" Vivienne asked as she bit her black polished fingernail, studied him intently, licked her lips, a gesture he took to be a cross between predatory and sexual at that point in time.

" This.. This valet thing. Everything else fucks up for me lately, so I'm thinking that this will too." Bryan muttered as he flickered his gaze over her body slowly again, smirking when instead of him showing signs of nervousness, she was instead.

" Like what you're looking at?" Vivienne asked, turning the tables right back around on him before standing, then brushing past him, making sure their bodies brushed one another in the small doorway, as she stepped into the shared bathroom.

" What are you doing?"

" It's been one hell of a crazy day. Right now, all I want is some wine, and a nice long bath.. Why? Were you going to use the tub?"

Again, he gulped. When he saw her lips curve into a smirk again, he realized that that time, she had been baiting him.

She walked back over to where he stood, next to the counter, still partially in the doorway, and leaning around him, she grabbed a towel, and then released the pin that'd been holding her hair half up and half down, brushing her bangs back from her eyes.

Okay, so he'd exaggerated earlier when he said she was pretty.. And a lot, apparently, considering the way his mind and his body were in a very heated battle of the wills right now. He didn't want to like her, to get used to her being there, because deep down, he had to admit that's how it all started with Brie.

Then he woke up one day, and she wasn't anymore. Nothing left to show for the time they'd spent together other than a casual, short and to the point note on the table in their shared apartment.

" Hey.. can you hand me the bottle of wine off the counter?" Vivienne asked, pouting when he shook his head no and then said " You shouldn't."

" Afraid I might put you in a bad position or something, Danielson?" she asked, flashing another one of those smiles of hers.

He'd turned to walk out of the bathroom when she called from behind him, " Oh and Bryan?"

" What?" he asked stiffly as he waited on her to say something.

" If he were going to use someone as bait, it damn sure wouldn't be me. He's never been good at sharing his toys, even after he's broken them." Vivienne said her own voice coming out slightly hurt and wounded, sad even.

The statement made him think there was definitely something she wasn't telling him and that bugged him, because he didn't like the possibility of secrets coming out, biting him in the ass. He was not in the least, into surprises.

And when he was back in his room, with the door shut firmly, lying on his bed, he let out the breath he hadn't been able to catch while talking to her just now. Everything inside of him kept telling him this was a very, very messy situation he was getting into, but then everything in him was also saying that like it or not, he was in this situation.. And she might just need someone, even though judging by that little act of hers in the shared bathroom between their rooms just now, he got the feeling that almost 99 percent of the time, she knew exactly how to handle herself.

He growled and turned over, putting a pillow over his head to block out the sounds of Christina Aguilera's Keeps Gettin Better being sang a little off key in the shared bathroom. And he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried like hell not to imagine her in there, covered in only bubbles.

The music stopped and he grumbled grumpily, "Thank you God."

And then he heard her screaming. Growling he got up and grabbed the door, flinging it open. She jumped a mile into the air again when he snuck up on her, but backed against him, turning her face inward so that her head was now on his chest as she shrieked, " Spider... Big spider."

He rolled his eyes and then walked around, smacking a book down on top of the spider as he asked stiffly, " Better now?"

Vivienne nodded and then said quietly, " You didn't have to come in here."

" It was either that or you scream the entire damn night and me not sleep."

The spider hadn't been the actual reason she'd screamed, but she didn't dare bring him into her problem. She stood and stared at the note scrawled in lipstick on the mirror which moments before had been hidden because the door had been open, the mirror was against the wall, safely out of sight.

" You're gonna pay for tonight, Vi. You and your little goat boy too."

"God damn it." she swore as she sank down onto her bed and wondered if she should just go to Paul and tell him she couldn't do it, she couldn't be their valet.

She didnt' want anyone else getting dragged into Dean's snapping. Even though currently, over half the roster were. But that was because something was going on, someone was pulling the strings, making the three men do what they'd been doing.

Dean just happened to have a lot more hidden and dangerous rage than the other two men involved. To him, when she'd done that tonight, and Bryan had come up the ramp, nailed her with a chair, helped her back down to the ring, she'd picked a side.

Against him.

Now he was going to punish her and anyone he felt was getting in his way of getting her back.

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, hoped that noone heard her in here crying herself to sleep, because she was literally stuck in a dangerous spot right now. And the less people that knew about it, the better off she'd be, they'd all be.

It was bad enough some idiot had even given him the idea to find two other NXT teammates who wanted the attention and form a stable to not only help Punk but basically attack at will..

But tonight, well.. That'd made his anger so much worse. She'd seen it in his eyes as Bryan got her back to the ring. Now, he had a personal vendetta.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched her. He smirked to himself, because he knew that if he had to, he'd take on that damned goat faced son of a bitch just to make her see what her abandoning him was going to cost her. And then, he'd take on anyone who came after the goat faced guy.

"Man.. Focus.. We got our orders." Seth Rollins said as he elbowed Dean who in turn grunted and nodded, still fixed on watching Vivienne across the room with the two morons that he assumed were her "guards" here. The last time they'd been on a circuit together right after their break up, the guards had been a tag team too.

Of course, he knew damn well Viv could fight for herself and didn't mind doing so. He inhaled a sharp breath as he remembered some of their ugliest fights and smirked. She could claim otherwise, but she was probably just as ruthless in a fight as he was.

She just liked saving it.

Vivienne felt the chill, knew he was watching her, and she bit her lip, subconciously scooting closer to Bryan as she sat eating her turkey sandwich. Bryan, of course, scowled, backed away a bit. But he wanted to smile a little. If she moved closer to him...

It meant she felt semi safe with him.

He could feel Dean staring at her too, the intensity of the gaze was almost scary, quite frankly. He almost turned around and said something, but Glenn gave him a curt head shake, as if to say "not now, danielson" and he dropped his eyes back to the vegan meal that was sitting in front of him.

Glenn had to give the curvy brunette credit. She was trying like hell to keep Bryan's attitude about having a valet from getting to her, and she was also trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her slightly insane and jealous, bitter ex was sitting a few feet away, staring at her intently.

" You okay?" he asked as he happened to notice her hands shaking a little.

" Yeah.. Just not used to being around everyone yet, that's all. " Vivienne replied calmly as she stood and stretched, slunk to the garbage.

Bryan swore as he saw Dean stand and follow her over to the garbgae. Again, Glenn shook his head and then mouthed, " Later, goatface. What's your problem? You act like you'd rather chew on nails than have her as a part of the team."

Danielson shrugged, raked his hands through his hair as he sat and watched her, the way she moved, the way her body looked in the crimson colored altered shirt she wore and the ragged denim mini skirt. He was trying to make himself see that when this was all over, she'd still wind up going back to Ambrose.

This, for some reason, apparently pissed him off and he managed to spill his bottled water staring at Ambrose with intense hatred.

Dean caught Vivienne by the arm, not like he normally did, roughly, but gently. The gentle touch was enough to shock her. He pulled a rose from behind his back, held it out to her.

Vivienne glared coldly and then said quietly, "You're not doing this to me again. You won. I'm so scared of you, Dean, that I can't even sleep at night." as she sidestepped him and walked out of the room, trying to get her hands to stop shaking and her throat to open back up, so she could breathe again.

But he caught up to her in the hallway, his hands went to her hips and his thumb rolled over the skin exposed slowly, as he whispered into her ear in a menacing voice, " If you come back now, Viv.. I might even let Goat Face keep breathing. It's not too late, babe."

" Yes, Dean. It is. And you're not going to scare me anymore. Do whatever the hell you want to me, but leave Daniel Bryan out of it.. Please?"

Her voice softened at the last part, she bit her lip as she studied his eyes. She knew his answer before he even said it.

" Nope." he said coldly as he walked off to find Seth Rollins and Roman, to go and talk to their boss, find out who had to be "dealt with" tonight.

Even though he had this new side agenda, with Viv and her little playtoy, he was still clearly focused on the task he'd been presented with.

Bryan couldn't just keep sitting there and so he'd wandered out into the hallway, and just in time to hear Ambrose make a veiled threat towards not only her, but apparently, him.

Then he'd heard her beg Dean to leave him out of it in that soft voice she had, the voice that'd sort of crept it's way into all of his dreams at night since the show had paired them as valet and fighter.

He rubbed his neck and wondered why she'd go to the trouble of hiding this from anyone. Why she'd be so damn worried about him, when in the two or three weeks she'd been his valet, he'd treated her just as badly, if not worse than he'd treated AJ.

But in his defense, this time around, he did actually care about and was falling for Vivienne. And the way he was treating her was only to keep her from getting past his defenses then hurting him like his ex had.

He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Vivienne turned around and for a moment, the fear stayed there in her eyes, but then she quickly formed a flirty smirk and then asked, "Awww.. Did you actually miss me?" as a veiled attempt to keep from drawing attention to her ex having been bothering her just now.

Bryan rolled his eyes, not really meaning it, but then he reached out and trailed his finger across a very faint scar on her forehead before brushing her bangs back out of her face. " Does he do that a lot?"

Vivienne flinched at the unexpected touch and then biting her lip said quietly, "Why exactly do you even give a shit? You made it plain how you feel about me being your valet, and valeting team hell no. I don't poke my nose into your life, Bryan, don't do it with mine." calmly as she slunk away down the hallway.

He raked his hand through his hair, then stroking his beard leaned against the wall. He just didn't get her.. One minute, she was flirting, laughing, happy.. Then if he tried to ask her something maybe a little personal she was either using sexuality as a weapon or just being all out bitchy.

Then again, he had treated her like shit for two or three weeks now, and avoided her like the plague when they weren't at the arena.

And now, he was getting the distinct feeling that she was in whatever was going on with herself and her ex way over her head.

His mind turned back to the scar on her forehead, and he bit his cheek as he wondered if Dean, that cold bastard, that insane son of a bitch put it there.

A low growl escaped before he could stop it, and he punched a wall. His emotions were zigzagging, the normally calm and laid back guy off screen he was, he hated this.

A tap to his shoulder had him turning around. Kaitlyn stood there and she looked at him, trying not to laugh.

" If you're wondering... I actually am one of her best friends and I know pretty much everything about her. Just if you're wondering." Kaitlyn said quietly before walking off to go and find AJ and John, maybe talk to them for a while.

Bryan bit his lip and then called out her name, catching up to her.

"I just want to know one thing, Kaitlyn.. Why'd Levesque put her with me, and as valet for Team Hell No when she's not fighting her own matches?"

" He didn't.. She asked to be your valet, you idiot." Kaitlyn said calmly as she started to walk off again.

Bryan blinked as he bit his lip. Knowing this changed everything.. But parts of him still cynically didn't believe Kaitlyn, given her history with him and the way she was known for playing jokes.

He set off to find Paul, who confirmed it all.

Then he set off to find her, but Heath Slater said that he'd seen her going out to the parking garage, talking on her cell phone.

"Was she by herself?" Bryan asked, as he looked at Heath.

" Yeah, man.. You two have a fight or somethin? I can write her a song, for ya?"

" Umm, no.. And no, we're not.. I'm just trying to get a straight fucking answer from her for once." Bryan said as he set off to go find Kane now.

Dean watched all of this and his rage was now at an all time high. So she'd ASKED to be paired with the little goatfaced bastard, had she?

Now, he was definitely going to snap the guys neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan growled as the noise in the adjoining bedroom went from mildly irritating to deafening. He growled, shifted on his bed, trying not to be so damn aware of her presence, yet sadly, he was. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd stood, was standing leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, watching her jumping on her bed, dancing to the loud and rowdy, possibly raunchy lyric hard rock song, completely unaware that she was being watched.

When his eyes trailed down her body to her hips, his throat tightened. Mentally, he was asking himself by this point if she ever wore pants or shoes when she wasn't at the arena. And he was also asking himself just how in the hell he was expected to concentrate on anything with her doing the things she did to keep him confused, mad and oddly enough, turned on at least 90 percent of the time.

The song stopped abruptly, and he heard her giggling as she stepped down from the bed. And the audacity of her. She wasn't even the least bit embarassed at being caught acting childish, jumping and dancing, on a bed.

Instead, she started to slowly walk across the room, her eyes locked on his. He raised his brow, his cheeks heated. His throat cleared, and the lump within got bigger. But finally, he managed to speak as he held out her cutoffs that lie in a heap near the doorway.

A pout filled her face as she tilted her head to the side curiously and then laughed at him, hysterically.

" So, like, what are you... A monk?" Vivienne asked as she uncapped one of the small bottles of tequila from the hotel bar.

" No. It's just a better idea if you put those on." Bryan insisted as he walked over, snatched the tiny bottle of alcohol from her hands, poured it down the bathroom sink.

" Do you just want to self destruct?" Bryan asked, biting his lip, retorting to her remark moments before.

" Loosen up." Vivienne pouted as she stood on tiptoe, still NOT wearing the shorts he'd handed her from beside the door, and pressing against him lightly, she kissed his cheek cautiously, then pulled away, biting her lip. The scent of the bitter and tangy alcohol she'd just consumed filled his nostrils.

_Why am I even in here again?_ he wondered as he raked his hand over his neck and gently but firmly shoved her away for now. The feeling in his stomach was telling him that she'd keep egging it on and sooner or later, like it or not, he would give in.

In his mind, he could hear the taunt he'd thrown around once at Kane while in character, about Kane thinking second base was when a girl got close to him and didn't throw up coming back to haunt him. And then Kane's rebuttal about 18 seconds in AND out of the ring.

He groaned, because it should be obvious where his brain went after that thought. It went to that side of him that was curious about the peculiar situation with the even more peculiar girl in front of him. It went to his wondering if her wild streak extended to the bedroom.

" Vivienne." he finally said quietly, adressing her with her full name, so she'd know he was serious about what he was about to say, " Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The flash of panic in her eyes the sudden change in overall attitude didn't go amiss in his perceptive scan of her body language and her facial expression as he waited on her answer.

" No, why.. Look.. I'm leaving you alone, Bryan.. Why don't you leave me alone? Trust me, if this is some saviour complex, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, my adorable Vegan teddy bear, some of us unwashed masses don't WANT to be saved? Or that maybe, just maybe, we're born damned, and we're not meant to be saved?" Vivienne asked him, again throwing just any random bitchy statement out to keep him from dragging her into a real discussion.

She hated being scared, and Dean's increasingly crazed behaviour since she'd left him, well.. It scared her shitless. But in his defence, when they dated, he had NEVER hidden what kind of guy he was. Ever. She'd known what she was getting into, going in, so in some ways, this was entirely her own fault.

But she also knew that deep down, there were parts of her that'd wanted to save Dean, maybe be that one thing that brought out a gentler side of the wild man.

More importantly, she hated ADMITTING she was scared. Or that she was into something way too deep, almost over her head. She never asked for help, she never talked about her emotional baggage and shit, and whining about something just wasn't her style.

She bit her lip and then mumbled, " I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm just not in a good mood tonight. You saw that earlier, you know why. But to answer your question, no. There is nothing I'm not telling you. Nothing that happens to be any of your business at least." as she flopped down onto the bed, satisfied with her answer, while not completely honest, was only for his own good, to keep him safe, and promptly rolling over onto her stomach, bringing her legs up behind her and crossing them as she looked down at the god awful flowered comforter on the bed.

And it's odd where your mind goes when you see some random small and trivial thing that reminds you of someone you loved once, because as she stared at the comforter, she smirked to herself, remembering a night in which she and Dean managed to completely trash not only a hotel bedroom with each other's bodies, but keep an entire floor awake for almost half a night.

Noone could tell whether they were fucking or fighting. Which, looking back now, was ironically, the case most of the time.

At that time, the appeal of the FCW bad boy, the "crazy man" on the show had been so much that she'd overlooked the small fact at the time that he didn't just stop being the "crazy bad boy" when the cameras went off. She'd just been so caught up in him, in the chance that maybe just maybe her love would change him in time, that she'd stupidly went into it without the blinders fully off.

And, now, she found herself in this predicament. And head over heels with Dean Ambrose's polar opposite. Sure, Bryan Danielson had a temper... But his temper was nothing when he stood next to an angry Dean Ambrose. Honestly, now that she was out of the dangerous situation she'd spent almost 5 years in, prior to this, she wasn't really sure anyone could stack up to his temper.

The awkward silence that permeated throughout the room had Bryan clearing his throat, and then sitting down. He was mentally kicking himself when he did this, because it was then that she rolled over onto her back, causing his arm to be over her.

Vivienne giggled a little and then put her hands to her lips in mocked horror at what she'd just done. "Do you ever just let it all go?" she asked him, raising up slightly, giggling again as she leaned in, dangerously close to his face, the alcohol making it difficult for her to inhibit herself.

Bryan moved his arm, backed away. Too close. If he got any closer, and he knew if he kept sitting there, kept his arm over her body like she'd forced him into just now with a quick and simple stealthy movement, he would get closer, then he also knew that he'd cross a line.

And he still didn't trust her, or even know why of all people on the roster, she'd choose him to be a valet for. Or whether he should be honored or running like hell.

As soon as the second option crossed his mind, he mentally ruled it out. Something in the Washington native would not allow him to just walk away.

Not even with Dean Ambrose as a threat. Which apparently, if he went by her actions, her attitude, he very much was.

His eyes caught on the mirror on the back of the hotel room door and he saw something scrawled in lipstick. Standing, he walked over, pretended to be thinking about walking out, but read it out of the corner of his eye.

The anger surfaced before he could stop it, and he turned to her. But he decided to keep what he'd seen to himself, deal with it somehow, if he ever managed to deal with this, their overall situation first.

Then there was the small matter of Dean and his two hired morons trying to take out everyone who'd been on Team Foley, and some of the top level Superstars since Summer Slam.

Something very big was going on, and somehow, the Shield was right in the middle of it. Which made his lust/fascination with his new valet all the more of a volatile situation.

Because things were going to get ugly if some of the guys did what they'd been talking about doing, and he found himself oddly worried about Vivienne being right in the middle of it.

Vivienne raised a brow at Bryan just standing there in the doorway. She walked over slowly, and her hand reached out, trailed over his cheek, the bruise from Dean's attack to him during his match against Big Show, standing out beneath his eye, faint traces of a still slightly bloodied lip.

She bit her lip and stood on tiptoe, put her arms around his neck, raking her fingers through her hair as she pulled him into a kiss and muttered, " Thank you." into his lips, thanking him because if it hadn't been for Dean trying to carry her off during the tag team match earlier, him stopping and getting a kendo stick, beating Dean with it, causing the fight that lead to the interference Dean ran, then Danielson never would have gotten attacked during his solo match against Show.

Bryan kept the kiss stiff, but he groaned all the same, and again, gently but firmly pushed her away and scowling said "Don't do that. And don't thank me.. Because you did already thank me, when you nailed Dean in the head with the chair when he came out and attacked me. There was no need to kiss me."

" No.. But there was a want. And, when I want something, Bryan.. I go after it." Vivienne winked as she bit her lip, twisted her long dark hair around her finger, and studied his eyes, then let her eyes roam down his body slowly.

Bryan crossed his arms under her gaze and then said with a smirk, " Like what you're looking at?", turning her own favorite line to him back around on her.

On his way back into his suite of the adjoining room, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at her over his shoulder at her then said calmly, "Oh and by the way.. We are going to talk about what's really going on here, and everything you're hiding from me."

Then he shut the door firmly. Flopping back onto his bed, he bit his lip, went back over the lipstick message written on the mirror behind the door in her room.

A smirk filled his face as he muttered, " I dare that son of a bitch to try it. Just because he's a badass, it doesn't make me afraid of him." before falling asleep, the visions of what he'd walked in on earlier, dancing around on his eyelids, taking him off into a series of dreams that he'd never admit to having about her, to anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

" Look. I'm doing everything that needs to be done. And whether you like it or not, I'm getting a piece of that goat faced little bitch." Dean snarled as he looked at the person giving Shield their orders and crossed his arms expectantly.

"This agenda had better not interfere with the one you were brought here to carry out. Remember that, Ambrose." the man replied as he crossed his arms and looked at the leader of Shield expectantly. Dean leaned in and smirking said " You don't intimidate me. And I'll do what I want, when I want to do it."

He turned and walked out of the office, and happened to be passing the gym. The door being cracked, he saw Vivienne in the gym, headphones in, working out. He smirked to himself, stepped in. Better to tell her now than after the fact that now, thanks to her, her little goat faced lover was going to die, or wish he was dead.

Vivienne had turned to grab her towel from the bench when she saw him standing there and she jumped back a few feet, her eyes widening as he stepped closer, grabbed her throat. " Do you remember last time you pissed me off? Do you remember how bad I made that little bitch bleed just for talking to you?"

She went to speak and he held a finger to her lips calmly as he said " This time, he's dead. It's going to take a fucking armed militia to tear me off of him."

Her mind went back to the fight he was referring to and she bit her lip, wincing at the memory as her heart raced and her throat lumped up, making it harder for her to breathe...

_" He's going to wind up killing you, Vivienne." her friend Damien stated plainly as he cleaned out a cut in her forehead that she'd gotten in yet another brutal fight with Dean Ambrose earlier that night. Vivienne looked down at her hands and then said quietly, " If I leave him then I'll just be someone else who walked away from him, Damien. I do love him, I really do. I just have to hope that somewhere in there, he's not this monster."_

_Damien nor Vivienne realized this, but Dean had seen the entire thing from the doorway where he stood hidden. Including a kiss that Damien gave to his girlfriend. His anger flared and he knew he had to do something. He was not just going to stand by and let that son of a bitch touch or kiss his girlfriend. Before he could stop himself, he'd burst in the door and grabbed Vivienne up by her throat, then dragged her out, and down a hallway. Once they were in their shared backstage area, he started beating her again making sure he caused her as much pain as humanly possible, making sure she got that her kissing back or not didn't 'd still let another man touch her, another man kiss her._

_And then, about fifteen minutes later, when Sandow went out to his match against Seth Rollins, Ambrose came down and attacked him violently. _

_After the show, she'd tried to find Damien just to check on him, because since she'd started in FCW, he'd been like an older brothe to her of sorts, but she couldn't find him anywhere. And after that, since she wouldn't leave Dean that night, he'd just basically avoided her, and eventually, he'd told her she was a coward, she was weak and stupid, and he couldn't be friends with someone like that anymore._

"I still hate you for that." Vivienne mumbled softly as his hand went to her cheek and rested there, menacingly. She flinched back, biting her lip as she glared angrily at him and then said quietly, " Don't touch him, Dean or I swear to God, I'll..."

Her words were cut off by his laugh as he leaned in and said with a smirk, "You won't do anything, Viv." as he leaned in and forced her to kiss him, blinking at the slap when her hand made contact with his face, but slapping her back twice as hard.

Vivienne stumbled back and tripped over a yoga mat she'd been using a few minutes ago, and she fell down, landing on her butt. She scooted back across the floor and Dean kept walking towards her, evil gleam in his eye. The door burst wide open suddenly, and he stopped walking, winked at her, then turned on his heel and walked out past AJ who stood looking at her with her brow raised.

" How did you even date that walking sack of crazy?" AJ asked as she walked towards the brunette who'd stood and was now trying to compose herself, powdering her face so that no sign of a bruise showed later.

The words Dean said just now kept repeating in her head. And she wasn't an idiot. She knew that Bryan and AJ had history so she walked to the doorway quickly and shut the door firmly behind her.

" Go find Daniel and tell him that Dean's got something planned for their match tonight. I don't know why, because Bryan hates me, but Dean has gotten it into his head that Bryan and I are together, and, well, you get the rest. Why in the hell did I ask for him to be my valet? Oh wait, I know why, I let my freaking horomones where he was concerned make the decision for me." Vivienne said as AJ raised a brow, studied the other female carefully and then said " Wait a minute.. You actually like Daniel? Gross."

"AJ, you have a better chance telling him than I do, because he didn't even want a valet in the first place and wisely, he trusts me just about as far as he can throw me right now. Please?" Vivienne asked as she looked at AJ who nodded and said quietly, " I'll try, but I don't think that's going to go over very well."

Frantic for some kind of plan, Vivienne stood and said " Oh nevermind. I'll do something about it myself." before jogging out of the gym and down the hallway to find somewhere to sit and quietly plan how she was going to do what she'd probably wind up doing.

The more AJ sat and thought about Vivienne's outburst, the confrontation she'd walked in on just now between Vivienne and her ex, Dean Ambrose, the worse the bad feeling got. But she said nothing. The girl wasn't a friend, and she wasn't an enemy, and AJ didn't want to do anything that might make Vivienne either.

But she did know that Kaitlyn was Vivienne's oldest friend, so she ran off to tell Kaitlyn what she'd just walked in on, what Vivienne admitted, and what she was sort of afraid that Vivienne was about to do.

Kaitlyn raised a brow at AJ's sudden appearance beside her, but when AJ started talking at her frantically, her voice almost a feverishly scared/excited scream, Kaitlyn put her hands on her former friend's arms and said " Slow down, don't shout and start over. Now what did you see Dean doing?"

Her anger grew as well as the knot in her stomach when AJ told Kaitlyn exactly what she thought Vivienne was about to do. "God damn it." Kaitlyn swore as she stood and then said "You stay away from Bryan. I'll go talk to him. He's more likely to believe me over you. I mean you did walk out on him at the altar."

AJ nodded and sat back, biting her thumbnail, nervously. Had she done the right thing by telling what she'd just told Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn told Bryan first, and then she set off to find Vivienne, because she knew her best friend too well by now, and she knew that if Vivienne had a plan than either she was going to go back to Dean just to keep him from hurting Daniel Bryan, or she was going to do something stupid that might just get her put in the hospital like the night he broke into Vivienne's apartment after they'd broken up, waited on her and then beat her worse than he'd ever beaten her before.

Daniel stood looking at Kaitlyn and said "Wait... So she saw what again?"

" Listen moron. I have to find Viv, I have to stop her from doing what I'm scared she's going to do, I don't have time to explain something two or three times to you.. She walked in on Dean threatening Vivienne. But also threatening you. And then when she wouldn't go back to him, he hit her twice, tried to choke her. And tonight, he's going to do something during your match. Unless she does what I hope she's not about to do and agrees to go back to him." Kaitlyn said as Bryan blinked and looked at her.

" She's not. Go find her, keep her from him as best as you can. I'm thinking, but maybe I'll come up with something. Did she really say that to AJ.. About me, I mean." Daniel asked, feeling incredibly guilty and also incredibly stupid now, because so much about her made more sense now, even though it still didn't. The way she was always flirting with him, trying to tempt him.

"Yes, I have no idea why she'd feel that way, given you've done nothing but make her feel like shit about it, but yes, Daniel, she did." Kaitlyn replied as she looked at his facial expression.

She wasn't baiting him, she was trying to get him to notice smirked to himself as he realized that all along, that'd been what she was doing. She was trying to tell him she was interested in him without having to tell him. Kaitlyn went to find Vivienne and he sat there trying to figure out what he felt and why he cared so much whether Dean Ambrose got his hands on Vivienne or not.

Sure, he hated the guy, because they had a past, but he still didn't trust Vivienne either. She made him feel something, but he didn't know what exactly. Growling, he stood and pulled on a t shirt, then walked out to find Kane, because Kaitlyn hadn't been able to tell him whether it'd be his rematch against Big Show, solo or their tag match against Damien Sandow and whoever filled in for Cody Rhodes tonight.

And the entire time he did this, he cursed and swore at Dean Ambrose under his breath, at the situation that his valet got herself into and was now trying to quietly handle, on her own, when she was clearly in over her head, and just basically because he himself had no clear answer as to what he actually felt about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Vivienne paced around the hallway, biting her thumb. She'd promised herself once she got away from Dean Ambrose finally, she was done. Never going back. Never even considering it.

But despite the way she and Bryan were towards one another, despite the fact that he obviously hated her, didn't want her to be a valet for him or Team Hell No, she still loved him. Beyond reason, sadly. And all of her attempts to show him, well...

If they'd worked, he'd be with her, now wouldn't he?

She was about to go and find Dean and offer herself up when Kaitlyn rushed into the small closet like room that Layla said she'd seen Vivienne go into, and shut the door, locking it behind her.

" Let me out, K." Vivienne said in a numb and quiet voice as she bit her thumbnail again.

" Hell no. You are not doing what I think you're about to go and do. You said when you got away from him after that last time he almost killed you, Vivienne, you were done. You promised, you swore to me. I'm not going to go to your funeral. Why in the name of God would you even consider it?"

" Because if I don't, he's going to go after Bryan. He's completely snapped, K. I'm scared that if he goes after him... And anything that happens will be my fault. God, why in the hell did I ask to valet for him?"

Kaitlyn hugged her best friend and said quietly, " Either way, I'm not letting you out of this closet. There is no way in hell I'm letting you risk yourself again like that. Even if it's one of the most completely un self motivated things I have ever seen you do."

"Ha. Imagine that. I fall for a guy, finally, and a normal guy, a slightly more sane guy.. And naturally, he hates me on sight." Vivienne said as she laughed a hollow laugh, looked at her hands.

" He doesn't hate you." Kaitlyn said quietly as she looked at her best friend and then said quietly, " AJ sort of told him what you told her... you know, about him?"

" The literal fuck did she go and do that for? I only told her to tell him the other stuff, not that part. Oh great, this is just getting more and more fucked up by the second, now isn't it?"

"Calm down, Vivienne." Kaitlyn said quietly as Vivienne turned and then took a deep breath. " I can't wait on him to save me. I have to do something to get myself out of this."

The look in her eyes sort of freaked Kaitlyn out. She'd seen Vivienne actually fight Dean before, and it hadn't been pretty. When they'd both finished, they'd had blood all over them. And they wouldn't have stopped if people in the locker room hadn't stepped in and pulled them apart.

The night all of that happened was the last time Kaitlyn saw that same look in Vivienne's eyes and it'd scared her then, just like it did now.

"Maybe I should go back to Dean. I'm just as fucked in the head as he is, K. We both know I'm no saint. Maybe being stuck with Dean for the rest of my life is exactly what I deserve for all the stuff I've done." Vivienne said quietly as she bit her lip, pondering the thought.

But something in the back of her mind snapped and she made it up then that she was not going back to him. There was another way out of this, even if it ended with her in the hospital again. It'd be worth it, because maybe he'd finally realize that she was done with him.

Maybe then he'd finally move on or find another stupid female to torment.

She reached around Kaitlyn as she heard the music for Bryan's match playing and tried to go for the door knob.

Kaitlyn shook her head no.

Vivienne glared and then said "I'm not going back to him. I just want to make sure someone's down there." as she bit her lip and looked at her friend, pleading with her eyes.

"No. The last place you need to be right now, is down at the ring. I'd let you under normal circumstances, Viv, but this entire thing is not normal. Not in the slightest. It's actually pretty screwed up, in all honesty."

Dean smirked as he watched Danielson walking down the ramp and towards the ring. He'd hidden in the crowd and he was going to wait until the fight was in full swing, jump out and beat Danielson like the goat faced little bitch he was.

If Dean couldn't have Vivienne, then noone got her, simple as that.

Bryan slid into the ring, and waited on Big Show's music to play, waited on the match to start. His mind was on what he'd been told backstage, and he was just anxious to see what the fuck Ambrose had up his sleeve. Because he was not backing down.

He might not know whether or not he even cared about Vivienne yet, but she was a woman and Dean treated her like shit. He'd seen it for himself. It sickened him and every time Dean did something, or even looked at her, he felt this rage building.

But this time, Dean Ambrose had pushed it entirely too far. And he was about to explode.

The bell to start the match sounded and Big Show took him down easily. Bryan countered and clotheslined the man and then it happened. Before he could go for any sort of move, Dean Ambrose, with a hoodie pulled down over his hair, jumped a barricade, chair in hand and slid into the ring.

Bryan saw the sliver of silver around the edges of the chair and realized that Dean not only had a chair, he'd somehow managed to find barbed wire and wrapped it around the chair. Bryan growled and dropped, lunging at Dean who smirked sadistically then nailed him in the forehead with the barbed wire wrapped chair. And then he stood, kicked him over and over. Bryan managed to get up and grabbed Dean, pulling him down, slamming his head into the chair a few times, making sure the barbed wire tore into his skin also.

Big Show had won the match, the ref had no choice. He stood watching the two men go at it, confused. Ambrose was part of the Shield. But somehow, this attack didn't feel like a Shield orchestrated one.

It felt personal.

Bryan tried to lock in the Lebell Lock but the blood trickling down into his eyes kept him from seeing, so it didn't quite work out for him. And somehow, Dean managed to stand, and then climb a ring rope, and do a DDT.

Bryan threw him off and then groggily made his way over, and got him into position for a piledriver. The piledriver seemed to have no effect on the bloody crazed man in the ring, however, and Dean put the chair into the turnbuckle and grabbing Bryan by his hair, he slammed his head into it.

Bryan growled and gritting his teeth at the sharp and very real pain, he snatched the chair and laid it into the ring. Flipping, he locked his legs around Dean's neck and slammed him onto the chair. Then he rolled on top of him and smashed his face around in the wire for a second or two.

"She's fucking mine, Goat. If I can't have her, you're damn sure not going to. I'll kill her, and you both if I have to." Dean growled as he flipped them over, raking Bryan's exposed back across the barbed wire.

Of course, when Bryan got control of the fight again as it spilled over into the backstage area, the adrenaline was surging and he was about to repay the favor but then some of the guys in the locker room ran down the hall and broke up the fight before security and McMahon caught wind of what was going on. As soon as it was over, Bryan looked at Kane and asked, " What? What are you looking at?" as he tried to calm down.

Kane shook his head and then shrugged as he said casually, " Goatface. Let's go to the medic. I'm going to chokeslam that fuck straight to hell."

Dean laughed having heard that and then said "Oh really? Here I am." as he fought to get loose from the people holding him back. When he turned around, Vivienne stood there and she glared up at him hatefully as she picked up the discarded chair he'd used to brutalize Bryan and sent it smashing into his face.

Dean got loose and growling, he grabbed her and the two started fighting, Dean choking her. Vivienne tried clawing, kicking everything she could think of, but then Kane managed to pick up Dean, and slammed him down.

"That's for messing with Goatface you little bastard. And just because I don't fucking like you, Ambrose." as Bryan limped over and glared then said calmly, quietly, but not as coldly as he normally spoke to Vivienne up to this point, "What in the hell were you thinking just now?"

" I saw all the blood and saw you two fighting and I ... I had to do something." Vivienne said quietly as Bryan shook his head and looked at the bright handprints around Vivienne's neck carefully. "He almost choked you to death."

"I'll be fine, Bryan." Vivienne said as she kept her eyes on her hands, not wanting to look at all of the blood, the scars that were her fault.

"You need the medic."

"Bryan, it's not like it matters. I'm just glad.. Nevermind." Vivienne said quietly as she turned to walk down the hallway. He grabbed her wrist carefully and shook his head, then Kane spoke up, "Both of you idiots. Medic. Now." as he helped his friend and their valet to the medic.

The whole time they were in the medic's office, he watched her looking down at her lap, trying to figure out why she was backing off now. And he really felt even worse for the way he'd treated her since she'd become his valet. He told himself he'd try to be nicer to her.

She had been hiding something, but, it hadn't been some evil plan to screw him over. She'd been hiding a situation she was in, but now, he knew about it. And he was going to try like hell to keep her from getting hurt even worse.

She finished with the medic and when they said she could go, she muttered a quiet apology to Bryan, gingerly reached up and touched his forehead, wincing as she bit her lip before practically running from the medic's office as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Vivienne made up her mind then. If Dean kept on, she'd go back to him. It's scared the hell out of her watching Bryan down there in the ring with him earlier, and backstage when the fight spilt over to that area. And she'd realized that yes.. She did love Bryan.

But she also wanted him to keep breathing. Which is exactly why she had to do whatever it took to make sure that happened.

Even if it wound up killing her.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd just gotten back to the hotel, and he was currently standing at the door that seperated his room from her room on the inside, his hand over the knob hesitantly. "Vivienne?"

" Go away, Danielson." Vivienne muttered as she rolled over on her bed, crossed her legs behind her head and turned a page in her book, biting her lip, her mind going back to the brutal attack he'd went through, because of her, at the hands of her sadistic ex, Dean Ambrose.

" Open the damn door, now." Bryan said calmly, in a commanding voice as he added, "Or I'll kick it open. I know it's not locked."

" Didn't you learn anything today?" Vivienne called out as she paused a moment and took a deep breath before continuing, " Why are you even worried now? It's not like you give two shits to begin with, I mean you've done nothing but point out just how useless I am since I became your valet."

" That's what I want to talk to you about. Just let me in, Vivienne." Bryan said as he took a deep breath and kicked the door open, stepping into the room.

" Feel better now, Danielson?" Vivienne asked, biting her lip, wincing at the stitched places on his forehead before moving so he could sit down since he obviously wasn't planning on leaving her alone anytime soon. And naturally, when he sat down, the compulsion to be closer to him struck her, overwhelmed her and though she tried like hell to fight it for once, she couldn't.

"How the hell did you rip a stitch already?" she asked in concern as she went to the bathroom for a white rag, wet it under the cool water and came back, sitting cautiously balanced on the edge of his lap, trying to ignore how the way his legs felt holding her up, the way his cologne smelled, the way his eyes were this particularly appealing shade of stormy grayish blue right now as he stared at her in confusion, were all affecting her.

" It's nothing." Bryan muttered as he looked at her, then let his eyes wander down to the purplish bruise on her throat and growled remembering earlier, Dean's hands around her throat. " Why'd you take off so fast?"

" Bryan, don't. You don't want me to answer that." Vivienne said as she kept her eyes from meeting his. She'd been out riding around, thinking. She'd come to the conclusion that if she had to keep Dean from killing Bryan, she'd go back to him.

But before she could say anything, she felt his arms going around her waist as he pulled her further into his lap and said quietly, "You're thinking about going back to him, aren't you?"

"Bryan, don't ask something you don't want an answer to."

"Why in the fuck would you even consider it? He's going to kill you. Do you just want to die? Do you just think that whatever you've done that however you used to be is just so bad that you honestly deserve that? Because you don't." Bryan said angrily as he looked at her, keeping her from moving and flinching away from him, holding her on his lap, making her look him in the eye.

"Because it's the only way.." Vivienne started, then fell silent, biting her lower lip as she fought to keep the words in. She wasn't about to explain this to him, because he wouldn't get it. Because he didn't know how she felt, because chances were, he didn't love her in return and the whole thing was stupid.

" The only way what?"

" I'm not going to say it."

Bryan leaned in and said calmly, " Tell me, now. What's the hold Dean Ambrose has on you?"

" If I don't go back to him..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "Then he'll do worse than what he did tonight, to you. I never should have asked to be your valet, it was stupid. I just.."

" I can handle myself, Vivienne. And someone has to stand up for you. Whether you realize it or not, you're not really deserving all of this shit that he's bringing on you. And people." he paused carefully before correcting himself, "And I care about you. I don't want to see you go back and get hurt worse than what he did to you tonight before Kane got hold of him."

"It's not your job, Bryan. I made this mess when I was stupid enough to get mixed up with him, I have to fix it, on my own."

"No, Vivienne, you don't. And you're not. If I have to cuff you to me, you're not going to go back to him. Kaitlyn doesn't want to see you get killed and neither do I. Doesn't anything mean anything to you?"

"You being alive does. Everyone I could care about being kept out of his rage does. I'll be fine. Like I said, Bryan. I'm not a saint."

"But you don't deserve the 9th ring of hell, either." Bryan said as he made her look at him. He bit his lower lip and then leaning in, cautiously kissed her.

Vivienne tried to back away, she tried to not kiss back, but she couldn't. Then she groaned and biting her lip said " It has to be this way."

" No, it doesn't, and it's not." Bryan said in a calm but firm voice. He was completely confused right now, why was he fighting her on this?

Why was she not fighting it? Why had she just accepted that she "had to" accordin to her, do this?

Meanwhile, downstairs, Seth Rollins turned to Dean and said quietly, " Tonight was too far, Ambrose. You're fucking losing sight of the bigger picture. Look, you need to get your head back in the plan, Ambrose. Leave her alone. You two did more than enough damage to one another while you were dating. This is ten times worse than when you went after Regal."

" Shut the fuck up, Rollins. She's mine, and he's not getting her. I need her." Dean said as he bit his lip and growled then said "And she needs to learn that noone will ever be me. Noone will ever take my place. Ever." as he snapped a fork in his hand in half, in anger.

Roman Reins sighed and then said calmly, " I'm going to beat the fuck out of you if you don't get your head out of this, back where it belongs. This is our shot, and you're not going to fuck it up. Leave the bitch alone."

" Do not fucking call her that. Only I get to call her anything. Her name better never come out of your mouth again. Clear, Reins?" Dean asked, as he grabbed Roman by the throat. Roman of course, smirked and did the same back to him.

Seth spoke up again and said quietly, "Regal was talking to McMahon about how you're only a danger to everyone on the roster, and how Vivienne is scared to death of you, how you need to be sent back to something else like DragonGate, so you two are seperate."

"That motherfucker. I'll fucking gut him. Sniveling little sack of shit." Dean said as he growled and stood, only to have his stable members stand in front of the door as Roman said " Vince didn't listen, relax. But if I were you, and I wanted to stay on the roster, I'd keep my shit together."

" Don't fucking tell me what the fuck to do you ignorant fuck." Dean said as the obsession he had for his ex took over and his anger surged.

In his mind, this was just adding to the growing hatred/obsession he was getting towards taking out Bryan Danielson and possibly killing him.

William Regal studied Vince's face somberly when he said "I really think you should do something about Ambrose. He's going to become a problem and the way he behaved tonight is bad for business."

Vince waved off his concerns and then said calmly, " This is my business. I have this under control, you don't get to tell me how to run things around here. Are we clear, William?"

"Yes sir." William said as he glared and walked out of Mr. McMahon's office stiffly.

This situation was going to spiral completely out of control if the man didn't watch it, but apparently, as per usual, McMahon only cared about keeping himself in the money. Noone elses safety concerned him.

All William had been trying to do was at least try and get the poor girl some kind of relief from Ambrose. But it'd backfired. And in some ways, William sort of wished he'd just kept his nose out, because if he knew Mr. McMahon, Mr. McMahon would take this and use it somehow, make Dean completely snap.

And people stood to get seriously hurt, possibly even ended by the end of this.


End file.
